Cross-Reference to Related Applications
A frog feeding apparatus for feeding frogs on a relatively small scale is disclosed and claimed in my copending patent application Ser. No. 626,040, filed Oct. 28, 1975, and a food for frogs is disclosed and claimed in my copending patent application Ser. No. 518,060, filed Oct. 25, 1974.